


Two-step

by kres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/pseuds/kres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and for now, asymmetric.</p><p>[originally posted at kres.livejournal.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-step

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from the unexpected OT3. It didn't make it into the final version of the story, because of a few changed details. So I'm letting it out into the ether, something to whet your appetite, if you feel like it...
> 
> Thanks to dear ev_vy for another faster-than-light beta.

Up, up, a steady step of fingers along the ridge of the shin. Sliding, dipping, testing the tautness of tendons, the softness of skin on the underside of the knee. Tap-tapping back down, along the calf—

—stopping at the scar, slowly tracing its ragged edges with a fingertip.

“Jack.”

Quiet, but sufficiently reproachful. Reminding Jack he promised.

Fair enough. Jack resumes the motion, slides his hand back up, circles the knee a few times, then covers it with his palm and presses a little. Daniel gives a soft sigh and stretches his arms above his head, his legs falling open. Jack slides his hand to the inside of Daniel’s thigh, keeping the touch slow and, for now, asymmetric.

Jack pauses, listens to Daniel hold his breath, feels the pulse of his own blood in the tips of his fingers where they are pressing against Daniel’s skin. Jack waits a moment, because Daniel will have to breathe at some point. He inches his hand a little closer—

—and then he redirects and smoothes all the way back down, stopping far down at Daniel’s ankle.

Daniel grunts, and wriggles his toes, an impatient reminder to _get the hell back up there_ , but Jack only smiles. Then he bends and takes Daniel’s big toe into his mouth—

“ _OwShitJaaack!_ ”

—only to barely have time to pull back before Daniel almost takes his eye out with the kick.

Jack is smiling when he straightens, and the look on Daniel’s face makes him grin even broader. Daniel has now retreated to the head of the bed and is gripping the offended foot, as if to protect it from further oral assaults.

“What the hell did you do that for?”

Jack shrugs, not even bothering to suppress the grin. “Carter likes it. I thought I’d try it on you for a change.”

Daniel is eyeing him with suspicion. He doesn’t let go of his foot.

“Sam likes a lot of things,” he says defensively. “It doesn’t mean I have to like them too.”

Jack gives him an innocent look “Tickles?”

Daniel doesn’t have a pillow, but a well-aimed bundle of fur works just as well.


End file.
